As science and technology advance, air-conditioning systems are used extensively in many areas. To effectively control various environmental factors in a close space such as an indoor space, a clean room, a central air-conditioning control room, a basement, a subway system, an air-conditioning system is required. In addition to a compressor for providing motive power, the air-conditioning system also comes with an air filter system.
The function of filtering dusts, impurities and foreign matters in air is one of the basic requirements of the air-conditioning system, and the requirements of the air filtering function become increasingly higher in the development of high-tech industries, and the specification of air filters also becomes increasingly stricter.
The filter frame and the filter of the conventional air filter equipment are integrally formed, and thus providing an easy replacement or maintenance, but incurring a high cost and an environmental protection issue. As a result, many improvements on the air filter assembly were made in the past, and some of the improved assemblies are disclosed in Republic of China (Taiwan/R.O.C.) Patent No. M258796 entitled “Filter frame module structure” and R.O.C. Patent No. M258975 entitled “Air-conditioner filter bag structure”, and these issued patents primarily provide a modularized filter bag coupled to a filter frame module to facilitate the installation and removal of the filter and overcome the shortcomings of the prior art including the poor environmental protection of the integrally formed filter and the high cost. However, the filtering efficiency and performance of such modularized assembly of filter bag and filter frame require further improvements.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention developed a bag type filter structure in accordance with the invention to improve the filtering performance and the economic efficiency while maintaining the advantages of the modularized assembly of the filter bag and the filter frame.